


Just the two of us.

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, Face Sitting, Incubi, Initial One sided, Intense sensitivity, Inverted Nipples, Lance is a little dense, M/M, Shiro is needy and touch starved, Voyeurism, Xenobiology, but he gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Shiro knows that his love wasn't going to go anywhere. That is, until an opportunity presents itself to let him have the one thing he never thought he could. 
Lance.
But not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my Discourse Chat Group  
> Nipple balls  
> Kill me

The shot of alien alcohol went smoothly down Shiro’s throat, and he coughed lightly before placing the shot glass down, looking around. The club seemed to thrum with activity, different species from all over the place arriving to lose themselves and have a good time. Which, distantly, Shiro was realizing he couldn’t figure out how to do for himself. He was too tense, too distracted, partially by the figure that was Lance Sanchez dancing with a feminine alien with three horns, hips swaying and eyes dark with promises only the giggling alien with her hands on his chest could hear. Jealously shot through the black paladin and if only for a moment, and he let his eyes lower back to the bar, turning his back on the mesmerizing display behind him. “Another shot.” His voice was raspier than he could remember it being in a long time, and when the shot slid across the table, he downed it without the hesitation he had when he was the pilot of the Kerberos mission. The hesitation to bring someone into his world, to take them close and taste every part of their body until they were softly pushed off the edge, to have someone run their hands all over his chest and lower, hidden desires making him shiver at just the thought. He promptly decided that he was, in fact, far too sober for the thoughts that plagued him.

            One shot later, a hand rested on his bionic bicep, and Shiro tilted his head, slightly foggy with tipsiness. An alien had leaned in close, skin a deep purple and eyes swirling like crystal balls. Their nearly icy white hair seemed to float in the air like clouds, and the sly grin on their face wasn’t masking the slight point to their canines. “You look a little lonely.” Oh, their voice was soft, but smooth like a rolls Royce leather seat. They were toned, and a tail swept around to slightly wrap around their own ankle. At least they were dressed elegantly, skin tight black pants and a strange tunic-like shirt, patterned like dragon scales and short sleeves revealing muscle worth boasting about. They seemed to like Shiro’s eyes roaming over them too, as they let out a throaty little chuckle. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself. Is this seat taken?”

            Shiro blinked at them slightly before shaking their head, watching as they sway their hips when wiggling in their chair, and then their eyes were on him again, and he forgot to breathe. “What, am I that good looking?” They practically purred, and Shiro could feel a blush rushing over his cheeks, and before he could say a single thing to defend himself, a soft thumb pad pushed onto his lower lip, rubbing it slightly before they leaned close enough that their noses were almost touching. “I promise you, I look _much_ better sans clothing.”

            “O-oh.” Shiro could only stutter as he watched them get off the stool and step between his legs almost as smoothly as if they had planned it together moments before. Strong hands planted themselves on his hips, and soon they were chest to chest, and nose to nose. “Don’t you think…” Shiro breathed softly as they got closer. “… That you should tell me your name first?”

            The alien seemed to consider for a moment, before smiling again, biting their full lip softly. “All is fair in Love and War, but you can call me Mars.” And then Mars’ lips were on his, and Shiro let himself fall into the taste of their lips, oddly reminding him of the sea, salty and warm, addicting to the point Shiro hadn’t realized Mars’ hands were underneath his pants until they squeezed, and Shiro pulled back with a gasp as the shorter alien giggled into the crook of his neck. “Has it been a while, human? You seem rather… pent up.”

            Shiro’s eyes automatically flashed over to where Lance was on the dance floor, and he could feel himself cringing as he took in an eyeful of Lance’s hands on the alien’s chest, their kissing deep and messy. Something in his heart _ached_ at the sight, and he let his head fall loosely onto Mars’ head. “Yeah.” He sighed into the hair that seemed to caress his face. “It has been.”

            He didn’t seem to notice the way that Mars’ eyes had followed his own, but when they smiled cheekily and pulled their hands out of his pants, he knew that they had an idea in their head. “Well, I think we should break that unwilling chastity, hm? If you come with me, I can make it worth your while, yeah?” Their hand slid into his, and for a moment, Lance’s face flashed in his vision, and he furrowed his brow, blinking. “Come on.” They seemed to purr. “Let me show you a good time.”

            Shiro looked at them, and hesitation made him look back at where Lance was. But the spot was empty, and Shiro’s reservations crumbled. “Yeah.” He whispered softly, and he leaned down, closing his eyes as sharp teeth nipped his lip. “Okay.”

* * *

 

 

            The room that Mars had brought them to wasn’t… like a hooker’s rom, but it was soft, and plush. The bed seemed more like it was made of water, curling in the air slightly as if beckoning him. But before he could make any remark, Mars had managed to push them down onto it, and immediately the bed shifted into something soft and plush as Mars crawled onto his lap, their skin almost rippling. Wait. It _was._ “I noticed how you stare at that other earthling.” Their voice was dripping with satisfaction as dark purple changed to a coffee tone, and their hair changed to a familiar shade of brown. Their tail disappeared, and misty eyes became blue, and Shiro couldn’t breathe. “I think I can help you with that.”

            Suddenly it wasn’t Mars looking at him like they wanted to eat him alive, it was Lance, it was Lance crawling over him and leaning down to kiss at his collarbone, who was unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off with nearly an excessive amount of force and tore his pants off, flipping them so quickly that Shiro couldn’t catch his breath fast enough to realize that he was sitting on Lance’s- Mars’? - chest, facing the door. “What-“ He felt something foreign make his… his entrance feel suddenly like he had just stepped out of the shower. “What was that?” He breathed, and he shivered when he felt breath in such a private place. “What is… what are you?”

            “Well, first of all, those two questions are soft of the same. Your people would call me an incubus, and for all intents and purposes, that works. Second, we can make things pleasurable for both parties, so I made sure that you wouldn’t be able to worry about being unclean. You already look so delectable; I can’t wait to dive in.” Teeth sank into Shiro’s right cheek, and a slight gasp left his mouth before the teeth pulled away. “And I think that you’re going to enjoy this too.”

            The smothered thoughts were back; sitting on someone’s face, feeling a tongue enter him, feeling sensations he had only dreamed about late at night, bruises on his thighs and swollen lips. He clenched his jaw, and a gentle hand slid down his thigh. “In your own time.” Lance’s voice was quiet, and Shiro could believe that this was real, that this was actually Lance telling him to take his time and treat him well. “I know you like it gentle.” And in a lower, more loving voice, he heard. “I’ll wait forever for you.”

            Shiro sighed, let his head tilt back, and let the strain of his thighs release, feeling himself sit down. It felt… so strange, but the way that hands tightened on his thighs made him shiver and rut slightly. And after that, no words were needed. He swallowed weakly as a wet muscle probed his hole, and he couldn’t stop a small gasp from leaving his mouth. A chuckle warmed his penerium, and then it was relentless thrusting of an incredibly long tongue, definitely not human. Shiro couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his ankle with one hand as Mars stopped his movements, forcing him down harder onto their face. Shiro began to writhe as the tongue pressed even deeper, pushing against a spot that made him see so many stars that weren’t there.

            The mouth pulled away, and Shiro whined for a moment, his head dropping to his chest before dimly hearing Lance’s voice again. “Let me hear you. I want to know how good I make you feel.” He lifted his head only slightly, about to reply but then there was no time, as the tongue continued its movements, ripping out Lance’s name from his lips in a deep keen. “Lance, oh fuck, Lance, _please_.” A hum answered him, and then a finger pushed in, the missing hand from his left hand making a reappearance. His cries became louder as the finger crooked and pressed heavily into his prostate. “Fuck, fuck me, come on, please-”

            “Shiro?”

            Oh.

            His eyes snapped open and there stood Lance in the doorway, leaning on the doorway, gorgeously lit by the lights in the room and more importantly than anything, he was alone, no alien girl hanging off of his arm. Immediately, his senses were telling him to cover up, to hide and never look Lance in the eye again, but Mars beneath him only moved their fingers out of Shiro and back on his hips, the strength remaking an appearance as they easily shifted Shiro slightly upward so they could speak. “So you must be Lance.” The stupefied look on Lance’s face only made Shiro’s face burn up more. “I can feel your envy from here, how unbecoming of you.” Wait, what?  
            Shiro looked up and saw Lance’s fist clenched tightly and his eyes filled with such anger that he nearly couldn’t understand until a finger pushed back into him and he gasped, stomach tensing and a small spindle of drool dripping from his already swollen lips. He swallowed weakly as Lance watched the way he convulsed as another finger entered his hole. “Lance.” He managed to get out with a strangled moan, and Lance moved as if he were possessed, climbing onto the bed and straddling Mars’ waist before kissing him so deeply Shiro could die right then and there, and he would be happy. He cupped Lance’s face as he rutted down onto the face beneath him, but all he could see was Lance, Lance’s flushed face and fat pupils and dark flush that showed up on his face like an oil painting. “Please.” He whispered, and blue eyes softened. “Please.”

            Lance’s eyes were paused on his face for a moment before they slid down lower, lower, lower until they finally made it to the puffy inverted nipples on Shiro’s chest. Shame almost welled up in Shiro’s demeanor until Lance’s breath was felt on his left one, just above a dark scar. “Lan-” lips sealed themselves around the soft skin and when they were sucked, Shiro lost words altogether.

            It was strange that he had lost sensitivity in most of his limbs, but somehow his nipples were still hair trigger when it came to pleasure. He could remember when he had first played with them, the sensation so powerful he came just on that alone, and after that it was as if it were an addiction, something that he could never get off without. And here Lance was, sucking and teasing the soft flesh enough that his nipple finally poked out of the flushed areola, and he nearly cried out as lance bit it so, so gently, but enough to send shocks through his body as if he were being electrocuted in all the right ways. Lance didn’t seem to stop, though, as he switched to the next and lavishing the puffy skin with as much love as the other. Shiro’s arms gripped his own ankles tightly, refusing to dislodge the blue paladin from exactly where he wanted him. A tan hand rested on his pectoral and squeezed firmly, making his breath hitch. The fingers inside him brushed against his prostate once again, and Lance bit on his other nipple until it was swollen, and then Shiro had the most intense orgasm of his life, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth as he moaned an incoherent attempt at Lance’s name as his whole body clenched, spilling over his abs and a small amount landed on his still out nipple, which Lance cleaned up with vigor.

            Shiro was on cloud nine, he wasn’t the black paladin, he was just a nameless person enjoying the throes of Lance’s hands. But when he was lifted off the warm mouth, he let out a sigh of relief. The sensations were becoming too much, and he almost didn’t notice Lance press plasters to each nipple after the soft and teasing instructions of the Incubus watching them in their natural form. “It’s a shame that he’s so infatuated with you.” Mars’ voice was soft. “He’s so beautiful.”

            “He’s not yours.” Lance’s voice was dark, and Shiro felt a warmth flood him. “Don’t touch what doesn’t belong to you.”

            Mars could only laugh as the stepped out of the room, immaculate as before, eyes dark. “Don’t let him out of your sight for a minute, then.” And then the curtain slid shut behind them, and they were alone.

            Lance was still for a moment until he slid next to Shiro on the bed, arms around his waist and kissing his scars that littered his spine. His hands were still squeezing Shiro’s pecs, and Shiro could only shiver as long pointer fingers rubbed the areola. “You’re gorgeous.” Lance murmured, and Shiro couldn’t stop the blush that flooded the back of his neck. “What say we try it again, but this time just the two of us?”

            Shiro could do nothing but nod, relishing in the vibrations of Lance’s laugh against his back.

            _Just the two of us._

**Author's Note:**

> @Shadyfuckr on twitter!!


End file.
